All About Him
by eloquences
Summary: Eli/Imogen. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Actually," he leaned closer, placing his arms on the table while interlacing his fingers. "You can." Give it a chance. Rated T for now, M later on.


All About Him Chapter 1

**This story will most be under 10 chapters. It will also be in Imogen's POV for now.**

**This story is based on the song All About Him by Auburn, which I do not own. I also do NOT own Degrassi, and I am only saying this once. **

**This is an Eli and Imogen fanfic. Not many of you guys agree with them as a couple, but I honestly LOVE them together. I do still love Eclare, but they do need a break. There were a few of you who said you wouldn't mind if I wrote a Eli/Imogen fic, so here it is :) I just wanted to try it out.**

**I have the most random pairs of people in here, but that's how I like it :) In this fic, Bianca and Drew did not break-up, they are still together and that's how it should be on the show.**

**The characters might be OOC. I'll try my best to have them be similar to as they are in the show. :) But Imogen will most likely be OOC cause I'm not sure how to write her as her normal odd self, haha. But I'll try. The first chapter she will be OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Italics – flashback.<strong>

**WARNING: The story will contain smut, as always, but in later chapters. ;)**

_**Imogen's POV**_

* * *

><p>"FIONA!" Bianca yelled up the stairs, making me jump. Fiona was supposed to be getting a job today, and she was still getting ready, it's been almost two hour's already. Then again, it doesn't surprise me. "If you're not down here in the next ten minutes you'll be dealing with my wrath!"<p>

I pinned my eyebrows together as Bianca came back into the kitchen.

"You have wrath?" I asked.

She shrugged, "If she's not down here in the next ten minutes I guess we'll find out."

We both shared a laugh.

Other than Fiona, Bianca was the only other best friend I have. She and I are very close. We met during high school. It was actually a very odd meeting. I was known as the freak with kitty cat ears, which I still have, while she was known as the hottest, most popular girl in the school. How did these two completely different people become associated you might ask? Well, might as well start from the day it happened.

"_Look who it is. It's the low life freak." One of the horny assholes in my school said as I made my way down the hallway. I clutched my books to my chest, trying to get to class as fast as I could. Normally I would be okay because Fiona was normally by my side, but she had to help Holly J with something._

"_I bet she'd be good in the sack."_

"_Yeah, it's the quiet ones who surprise you."_

"_If she's a freak during the day, imagine what she's like at night." One guy said, biting his lip as he eyed me up and down._

_I felt like vomiting just thinking about them touching me. I kept my eyes on the floor as I quickened my pace. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my forearm, bringing me back and slamming me against the lockers. My books fell but that was the least of my worries. _

"_What do you say we take a detour in the boiler room?" one guy asked me as his body pinned mine against the lockers._

_I whimpered and closed my eyes, trying to stop from throwing up, although I wouldn't mind throwing up all over this bastard._

_Suddenly, I felt the guy being pulled off of me, making me open my eyes. I watched as Bianca, the most popular girl in school, pinned the guy up against the lockers, glaring at him._

"_If you ever so as much think about her, or blink in her direction, you will find out what it feels like to have your balls shoved down your throat. Got it?" she sneered at him. _

_He nodded rapidly and she let him go, watching as he scurried down the hall. The rest of the boys left, running after him. She turned and walked up to me, flipping her hair in the process. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_I blinked and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."_

_She smiled, "No problem. He's an ass anyways."_

_I smiled, thankful for her kindness. _

"_I like your… cat ears?" she asked, smiling._

_I gasped and placed my hand over my heart. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said, pretending to wipe away fake tears._

Been friends ever since. After we got out of high school, Bianca stayed by my side, even though she didn't have to. I kept my style, but it's a little more outgoing than it was in high school. I still had a crazy look and did my hair in the weirdest ways, but that's what made me, me. She even showed me how to be tougher and not care what people thought. So now I can be myself without a care in the world.

Now, as for Fiona; she was the first one to actually talk to me on my first day of school in grade nine. She stuck up for me when I needed help and was always there for me, even though she's a grade older. Fiona and I have also been best friends since high school. Now, Fiona and I share an apartment. Which brings us back to Fiona's job; she has been slacking on the rent, so in order for her to keep living here, she has to get a job. I know what you're thinking, Fiona Coyne doesn't have money? Yes, she does, but her mom said she's not going to help pay for her rent, so Fiona has to get a job.

"FIONA!" I yelled, suddenly getting impatient. "Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Fiona said as she walked down the stairs.

Bianca and I rolled our eyes at her. She was, of course, all dolled up just to get a job. She wanted to get a job at the Dot, so I guess she figured if she was going to be a waitress, she would have to look good.

"Fiona, you don't even know if you're getting the job, why are you all dolled up?" I asked.

"Because I have to make a good first impression, duh." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever," Bianca mumbled as she took a bite of her toast. Bianca is normally always here. It's like her second home, except she doesn't pay the rent. Instead she lives with her boyfriend Drew Torres.

"You guys are coming with me, right?" Fiona asked us as she grabbed the box of cereal and a bowl, followed by the milk.

"Yes, Fiona, we've already established this." I told her.

"Okay, just making sure." She smiled and began to eat her cereal.

I sat down at the table with them, my phone in hand. I normally go to the Dot to grab a bite to eat, so that's what I plan on doing. While Fiona is trying to get the job, I will be eating.

"So, Bianca, how are things with the boy toy?" Fiona asked Bianca, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "That's done and over with. I'm getting kind of sick of just having flings. I want a real relationship, you know. With a guy who say's sweet things to you just because, and not because he wants to get in your pants."

"Aww, look who has feelings." Fiona teased, causing Bianca to slap Fiona's arm.

"Shut up." Bianca stated, making us all laugh.

* * *

><p>We walked into the Dot, hearing the bell on the door ring, making our way to the counter. Fiona immediately began to talk to the manager, asking if they could talk in private. I watched as they went into the back room; Fiona turned and looked at us, so we both gave her a smile and a thumbs up before she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.<p>

Bianca and I sighed and stood in line to get our coffee. We knew we would be here a while, Fiona loves to talk. Bianca and I began to talk about what we were doing for girl's night tonight. We always have a night where Bianca stays over and we watch movies, pig out on junk food and talk all night.

Suddenly Bianca stopped talking as she looked behind me, a smile spreading across her face.

"Excuse me, beautiful." I heard a husky voice say from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a guy staring at me, a smirk playing at his lips. His eyes were an intoxicating green, and the way he was gazing into my eyes made my face grow hot. I watched as his eyes scanned my body, he smirked even more as they landed on my face. I decided to take a chance and look him up and down, taking in his attire. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey dead hand t-shirt with a black blazer over top. I had to admit, he looked damn sexy.

He cleared his throat and nodded behind me. I turned my head and noticed I was blocking the way to the creams and sugar.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, moving out of the way.

He reached over and grabbed a few packs of sugar and two creams. Our eyes stayed locked, brown and green, as he backed away and sat at his table with his friend, the smirk never leaving his lips. I finally looked away and faced Bianca, who was smiling like a fool.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide the obvious blush.

Bianca winked and turned to order her coffee. I smiled to myself and turned my head, glancing back at the mysterious man. He was already looking at me, making my cheeks grow hot. He must have noticed because he smiled and turned back to his friend.

I let out a shaky breath and turned back to the counter so I could order my drink and breakfast. Bianca and I then went and sat at a round table. She sat across from me, and with my luck, the mystery man was sitting behind Bianca, facing me.

"So… see anything or _anybody_ you like?" Bianca teased, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

She giggled and put her hands up in defense. "Hey, he was the one who was undressing you with his eyes."

I blushed, turning my head to try and hide it. I really hated how just the mention of mystery man made me blush. How is it he had this effect on me already? I didn't even know him. We just met a few minutes ago and here I am blushing to no extent over him.

Suddenly we heard a squeal and I automatically knew it was from Fiona. She ran out of the manager's office and over to our table, grinning like an idiot and jumping up and down. I looked around and noticed almost everybody in the café as staring at us. My eyes shifted and clashed with green, making the blush return. He smirked and chuckled, obviously amused by Fiona's little moment.

"I take it you got the job?" Bianca asked, making me tear my gaze from the mystery man.

"Yes!" she squealed again before sitting down at our table. "I start tomorrow!" she smiled wide.

"Good, now you can pick up on your rent." I told her, smiling.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me dismissively, "Yeah, yeah." She stated. "Anyways, I'll be right back, I need some coffee."

She then got up and went to the counter, leaving Bianca and I alone again. I watched as Bianca downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "I'm going to get another one."

Before I could respond she walked over to the counter, accompanying Fiona. I sighed and took a sip of my milkshake. I tapped my fingernails on the table top, feeling slightly bored with no one to talk to. I pulled out a pen from my bag and began to doodle on a napkin, trying to pass time. I was so lost in my little doodling that I didn't notice someone sit across from me.

I heard them clear their throat, making me slowly look up. I raised my eyebrows as I noticed it was the guy from earlier, that smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually," he leaned closer, placing his arms on the table while interlacing his fingers. "You can."

I raised my eyebrows, beckoning him to continue. He smirked and glanced down at the table. I guess he's one of those guys who likes to keep everyone waiting.

"See, I was wondering if you would like to grab some lunch tomorrow." He finally looked up at me.

I leaned closer to him, mimicking his position. "Do you ask every girl you meet on a date?"

He smirked, "Only the interesting ones."

I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands under my chin. "So, how many would that be?"

He pretended to think for a while before responding, "If you say yes, that would put it up to number... one."

I smiled and rested back into my chair. That was a good answer. My gaze fell and landed on the coffee he had brought over. It was black, not brown. Black.

"Your coffee." I stated, making him pin his eyebrows together.

"What about my coffee?"

"It's black."

"What? You don't date guys who drink black coffee?" he teased.

I looked back into his eyes, "You went up and got sugar and cream, and yet… your coffee is black."

His face suddenly had the look of realization on it. He looked down at his coffee and then back up at me. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, looking nervous.

"Well, I needed an approach…" he trailed off.

I laughed a small laugh and shook my head at him, a smile playing at my lips. He returned it and we sat in silence.

"So… what's it gonna be?" he asked.

I smiled and leaned forward, crossing my arms on the table. "You tend to push."

He mimicked my position, "And you tend to stall."

"You don't even know my name." I stated, stalling even more. I wanted to see if this guy was for real.

"Well then why don't you tell me it?" he smirked. God, I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or punch him.

"It's Imogen."

"Eli."

I smiled, "I like that name."

"Yeah, well, you know what I would like?" he questioned. "I would like you to stop stalling and tell me what your answer is."

I bit my lip and averted my gaze away from him. I looked back up into his eyes and opened my mouth to say something, when I was interrupted.

"Imogen, your orders ready…" Fiona yelled but then quieted down once she saw I was talking to someone. "It's okay, I got it." Fiona said, smiling and giving me a knowing look as she grabbed my order and sat down at another table.

I turned back to face Eli, who had his eyebrows raised, waiting for my answer. I smiled and stood up, grabbing my pen and a napkin, writing down my number. I placed it in front of him, earning a smile from him. He grabbed the napkin and stood up, tucking it in his back pocket.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He smirked.

I giggled, "Goodbye, Eli."

He nodded and I turned, walking up to Fiona and Bianca who were watching the whole thing, the smiles never leaving their faces. They got up and Fiona gave me my order that was in a to-go bag. We began to walk out of the Dot and onto the side walk.

"Who was that?" Fiona asked smiling.

"Oh, just some guy that practically raped Imogen with his eyes while getting some sugar and cream." Bianca teased, earning a slap on her arm from me.

"No, he just asked if I would go out with him for lunch tomorrow." I blushed.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Fiona began freaking out. "I work tomorrow, you guys should take your date to the Dot so I could see if he's a psycho or not." She smiled.

"Uhh… I don't know, I'd have to ask him." I really didn't want Fiona to be there to chaperone my date. I am capable of going on a date by myself, but if I told her this, she would think it was something against her.

"Well, why don't you call him now and ask him?" Fiona pushed.

I pressed my lips to a line. "…I don't have his number."

Fiona sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait till he cal-"

Fiona was cut off by my cell phone ringing, signaling I had a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the screen, opening the new text message.

_Figured it would be a good idea for you to have my number. That is if this is really Imogen and not some bogus number I got as a rejection. -Eli_

I couldn't help the smile that took over my lips as I read this. I began typing my response.

_Yes, this is Imogen and if I wanted to reject you I would have done it in person. -Imogen_

"Is that him?" Bianca asked in her flirty tone, nudging my side with her elbow.

I blushed, "…Maybe."

Fiona and Bianca squealed, making me cover my ears.

"Oh he is so into you!" Bianca said.

My phone rang again, making me look down and check the message.

_Good to know. I'll see you tomorrow. -Eli_

I smiled and bit my bottom lip, typing my response. I put my phone away and looked over at Fiona and Bianca who were smiling at me. I blushed and we all started giggling as we made our way back home.

_I'll be waiting. –Imogen_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? <strong>

**And if you haven't heard the song, I suggest you look it up. OR you can read this story first AND THEN listen to the song. ;) **

**Reviews please and tell me what you think and if this is worth continuing. I wanna know if anybody will continue reading this if I keep writing it. To be honest I REALLY wanna finish this, but I want people to read it. So let me know! **

**ALSO, I need a beta for this story. Anyone interested? Just PM me :)**

**AND, as for my stories Situations and You're My Everything, i will be updating them, but not for a while. i have to write the chapters. i have most of the one for Situations but i still need to write the one for You're My Everything. so, keep a look out. :) So yes, there will be another chapter for Situations, sort of like a Epilogue, :)**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


End file.
